


Love Potion #9

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: #writober, Gen, M/M, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge, silly little one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: Just a silly little drabble x 2.5. Jared makes a drink for Jensen.





	Love Potion #9

**Author's Note:**

> Writober is here and this my entry for day #2, prompt: potion. It's a silly little thing I threw together at work. There are actually several ways to make this drink, from my research. This one just sounded the most fun.

Jensen came back from his run to find Jared had fully laid out supper and was mixing cocktails at the kitchen island. “What are you mixing up?” 

“Love potion #9,” Jared teased. “I found the recipe for it online. Actually, found a couple of recipes for it, including for a witches brew, but this is the one we had the ingredients for here.”

Jensen quirked his eyebrow up. “You expect me to drink that?”

Jared pouted a little bit. “Aw, c’mon. At least try it.”

“Like you need a love potion to get me,” Jensen pointed out. 

Jared walked up to him with the drink, which had strawberry garnish. It looked a reddish-orange. “What’s in it?”

“Try it first, then I’ll tell you.”

Jensen took a cautious sip and smacked his lips. “Hmm. Not bad.” He drank a little more. “Oh, no,” he said suddenly. “I think I’m falling madly, hopelessly in love with you, Jared Padalecki!”

“Oh yeah?” Jared replied with a smile. “Show me.”

Jensen leaned up and kissed Jared deeply. “So what’s in this?” 

“Rum, coconut liqueur, pineapple and cranberry juice.”

“Why don’t we head upstairs and I can show you just how deeply in love I’ve fallen?” Jensen said with a wink.

“What about supper?”

“Leave it. We’ll heat it up tomorrow.”

Jared smiled. “Sounds like a plan. Looks like my love potion worked,” Jared said as he followed Jensen up the stairs for a night the two would not soon forget.


End file.
